<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben books a 5* hotel for the night by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797744">Ben books a 5* hotel for the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Biting, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Fluff, Food, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hotel, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Outside Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Water, Water Sex, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, handjob, handjobs, jacuzzi, naked, sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since Ben and Callum have spent alone time together that wasn’t just sex, so Ben books a 5* hotel for the night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben smiles as he hangs up the phone having just booked a posh 5* hotel in the middle of London for the night, for him and Callum now all he had to do was tell Callum the plans.</p><p>Callum was at work finishing in about an hour so Ben thought the quicker they can get to the hotel and spend the whole time together the better, he makes the decision to pack his and Callum’s bags himself, after all it’s only for the night so all he needs to pack is sleep wear and a fresh pair of clothes each, a fancy hotel like this will have all the toiletries they need.</p><p>Callum got home just after an hour later and sees the packed bags at door he shouts “Ben”, Ben pops his head around from the bedroom with the sweetest smile on his face. “We’re going to stay in a hotel for the night just me and you” he says while walking over to Callum and giving him a hello kiss and cuddle. Callum’s face lights up at the statement and all he asks is “when are we going?” Ben gives a little giggle and responds “now”.</p><p>It’s quite a while to drive so they get going, Callum starts to question what hotel they’re staying in and what it’s like, Ben dodges all the questions assuring Callum he will love where they’re staying.</p><p>When they finally arrive at the hotel there’s a valet waiting to take bens car and park it safely for him, the doors are opened for them by staff and their bags taken out the boot, now Callum knows this is a very posh hotel he feels a bit out of his depts.</p><p>They enter the hotel and Ben tells Callum to sit down and wait for him that he’ll go and check them in at the counter, Callum does as he’s told and sits down on a smooth leather couch in the lobby. Ben comes back with a grin on his face and key cards in his hand. They make their way to the lift and Ben presses the number 10, highest floor in the hotel.</p><p>The lift is all coated in gold and has mirrors right around it, very fancy in-fact too fancy for Callum, they reach their floor and leave the lift. It’s a short walk down the corridor to the room passing about 6 other rooms on the way.</p><p>Ben opens the door to their room and steps in waiting for Callum to see exactly what is waiting for him inside, Callum whispers “wow” the room is massive, a very very large king size bed, a tv bigger than any one he’s ever seen, a table and chairs with a bottle of champagne, chocolate and strawberries on and right around the room are large floor to ceiling windows with a balcony and seats outside. Callum has never been in a hotel even half as posh as this, he feels bens arms hug around his waist and a little kiss to his neck Ben whispers “my boyfriend deserves the best”. Callum doesn’t know how he got so lucky he really doesn’t.</p><p>After a few minutes taking it all in he realises just how much a room like this must cost and he fumbles on his words asking Ben “how, how much did this cost ben” Ben turns to him with a smile and says “don’t you worry about that just enjoy your night”. </p><p> Ben puts their clothes away and settles on the bed putting the tv on like he belongs in a room like this, it always amazes Callum just how much Ben adapts to new places because he himself can never just settle into anywhere new at all, Ben pats the bed next to him wanting Callum to lay down with him, Callum makes his way over to the bed and lays next to Ben head on his chest and hand rubbing his stomach, Ben softly says “are you okay” Callum feels bad that Ben probably doesn’t even know if Callum is thankful for this so he looks up to Ben and says “I’m perfect I’m here with you and you went through all this effort to make us have a good night I love you”. Ben looks like he could burst with happiness and he just replies “I love you too”.</p><p>They both just lay there for a while enjoying holding eachother with no distractions, Ben running his fingers through Callum’s hair, usually Callum plays with bens hair but he knows Callum’s enjoy it just as much as he does.</p><p>Then Ben remembers what he got sent up that’s on the table the chocolate and strawberries, he slides away from Callum who groans at the loss of his touch and makes his way to get them. He picks them both up and goes to sit at the bottom of the bed studying Callum for a second, Callum now confused as to why Ben is at the bottom of the bed. Ben laughs “what you didn’t think we were just gonna eat these normally did you? I want to eat them off my man”. </p><p>Callum stunned for a second just stares at Ben, “come on get your clothes off I want you laying naked on your back”. Callum doesn’t hesitate and starts to undress, Ben loves to watch Callum undress getting excited as each piece of skin is revealed.</p><p>Callum is now laying flat on his back completely naked, Ben grins and makes his way up to Callum’s legs, placing little kisses on his thighs. He then gets a handful of strawberries and places them one by one from the top of Callum’s chest to the bottom. This is all new to Callum he’s not very experienced with sex as it is and he’s never introduced food into the bedroom but he trusts Ben and knows he will enjoy whatever is to come. Ben has now got the bowl of chocolate and dips two fingers in covering both of Callum’s nipples in it. He also dribbles it onto Callum’s cheek, his neck and the bottom of his stomach just above his cock.</p><p>He puts the rest of the strawberries and chocolate on the bedside table and straddles Callum placing a sweet kiss to his lips and reassuring him “you’ll love it”. He begins to lick the chocolate off Callum’s cheeks softly and seductively before making his way to Callum’s neck, he sucks the chocolate off his neck and gives it a nibble receiving a moan from Callum in response, Ben lets out a half giggle knowing just how much his man is gonna enjoy this. </p><p>He then shuffles down the bed and starts to eat the strawberries off Callum’s chest one by one purposely licking and sucking the skin left behind them, once he’s done eating the strawberries he heads straight for Callum’s nipples rolling his tongue round the left one licking all the chocolate up and continuing to lick and suck for about 2 minutes before moving on to the right one, Callum is getting hot and bothered now gripping bens hair in his hand to get some sort of connection with him, once bens finished teasing his nipples he goes down to Callum’s crotch and licks along the line of the chocolate at the top of his cock which sends shivers down Callum’s spine. Ben presses a few kisses along the same line and makes way to get off Callum, Callum now startled and not wanting it to stop grabs bens arms mouthing “I, I” but before he can say anymore bens pulling his arm away and grabs the bowl of chocolate off the bedside table.</p><p>Callum relaxes now knowing his boyfriends gonna lick some more chocolate off his body because well it’s Ben Mitchell and he loves to be a tease. But very surprising to Callum Ben dribbles the chocolate onto his cock, all the way from the base to the tip, Callum is stunned he didn’t expect him to coat his cock in it.</p><p>Ben knows Callum didn’t expect it and giggles to himself placing the bowl of chocolate back on the bedside table, he looks at Callum and says “don’t get me wrong the taste of you is unbelievable but I do love a sweet chocolate taste on my tongue too” which causes Callum to give a cheeky grin, before he can think of anything to say back to Ben he feels his warm tongue on his slit and lets out a loud moan. Ben takes that as he wants more and takes his mouth to the base of Callum’s cock licking all the way up to the head getting every drop of chocolate.</p><p>He then takes Callum’s cock fully in his mouth sucking and twirling his tongue around it, within a few minutes Callum is whining and grabbing bens head to force him down more while he cums straight down his throat, Ben pulls away satisfied with the mess he has made his boyfriend and shuffles up the bed to lay beside Callum, “did you enjoy that?” He questions. “Yes oh god yes” Callum blurts out breathlessly, Ben laughs and places a kiss to Callum’s mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Later that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay for a while just chatting and watching tv, it’s about an hour later and Ben sits up suddenly “I’m hungry shall we order some room service?” He questions. Callum clearly falling asleep replies “mmm yeah”. Ben reaches for the menus and decides to choose for the both of them. </p><p>He goes over to the room phone and dials the reception he orders an extra large cheese burger, large fries, large pepperoni pizza and nachos. When he puts the phone down Callum is now putting his boxers on after realising he was still laying naked and questions Ben about the amount of food he ordered, Ben laughed “you’re gonna have an appetite later after the fun we’ve had so thought I’d get the food now so we don’t have to wait for it tonight”. </p><p>Callum finally enters the bathroom for the first time that night for a wee he should of had a while ago but didn’t wanna leave the warmth of Ben. When he gets inside the room he realises the size of the jacuzzi in there it could fit about 20 people he’s amazed. There’s also a shower and two sinks, he doesn’t think he’s ever been in a hotel that had two sinks in the bathroom before.</p><p>He has a wee and washes his hands coming back out to Ben, “have you seen the size of that jacuzzi in there”. “We can get in after if you want, naked of course” Ben smirks back at him. And just at that moment there’s a knock at the door their food must be here already.</p><p>Ben opens the door and lets the waiter in who places all the food on their table and assures them if they need anything else to just phone they’re available 24/7. Callum just then realising that he only has his boxers on goes bright red and tries to hide in the corner of the room until the man has gone.</p><p>“What you go all shy for” Ben asks knowing exactly why Callum had gone shy. Callum ignores the question and puts one of the hotel robes around himself. Ben gets two beers from the fridge and opens them on the corner of the table, Callum loves when he does that simply because he’s never been able to master it himself.</p><p>They both sit down next to eachother and Ben cuts the cheeseburger in half so they can have half each, they share half the chips and half the nachos. Leaving some left for later and the pizza for later. They’re silent while eating except the noises of the food in their mouths and the occasional slight moan from Ben because the foods so good.</p><p>After they’ve finished they agree to watch a film on the tv, one they’ll both like because usually it’s Ben who gets his way and Callum has to pretend to enjoy whatever they’re watching. It’s about 11pm now and Ben thinks it’s about time for that jacuzzi, he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, he finds some bubble bath and turns the jacuzzi on making sure it’s nice and hot. </p><p>After it’s filled and the bubbles are flowing he shouts Callum who comes in lazily but Ben isn’t letting his man go to sleep anytime soon so this jacuzzi better wake him up, he strips of his clothes and pulls the robe off Callum placing little kisses to his chest. He then tells Callum to take his boxers off and go grab two beers from the fridge, the sight of Callum’s ass walking away is enough to make Ben hard already. He hops in the jacuzzi and wow it feels so good and warm, Callum comes to join him and is surprised by the pressure of the jets handing Ben a beer. They chat for a little while. Callum now fully awake, how couldn’t he be with the pressure of those jets on his body. </p><p>Ben is now feeling playful and ready for the fun he’s been waiting for all night he climbs on top of Callum and crashes his lips against Callum’s eagerly pushing his tongue in exploring his mouth, Callum reciprocates the actions and they’re now passionately kissing as Ben feels Callum’s cock rise underneath him. He makes his way down Callum’s neck biting and sucking receiving moans of pleasure in response, he wants Callum here and he wants him now, he pulls his body up and lines Callum’s cock with his hole before he forcefully crashes back down onto it letting out a loud Yelp, even though the water helps open him up Callum’s cock is still so big that it was gonna hurt without any preparation with fingers but Ben doesn’t care he’ll take the pain, he likes it.</p><p>They both take in big breaths and Callum pulls bens head to his turning it to get at his neck sucking and biting. Ben begins to bounce up and down on Callum’s cock moaning near enough every second, Callum loves the sight of his boyfriend bouncing on him but they’ve never done it in a jacuzzi before and this is amazing, the water is splashing and probably going over the sides but they don’t care.</p><p>Ben quickens up his pace and grabs Callum’s hand leading it to his own cock, Callum’s strokes bens cock at the same pace Ben is bouncing on him, they’re both close now and before they’re both about to cum Ben catches Callum’s mouth in his own clashing their tongues together and it sends them both over the edge moaning into each others mouths as they both cum.</p><p>It takes them a few minutes to get their breaths back and come down from their orgasms bens still sat with Callum inside him not having the energy to move yet, his head is tucked into Callum’s neck and he’s lazily pressing open mouthed kisses to it.</p><p>They both finally get their energy back to get out the jacuzzi, Callum wraps a warm towel around himself that had been placed on the heater and wrapped one around Ben too. They both make their way to the bed and drop on it each side but moving closer to the middle to be next to eachother. </p><p>They must fall asleep because the next thing Ben knows he’s opening his eyes and looking at the tv in the corner it says it’s 3am. He’s hungry and thanks himself for getting extra food when they ordered earlier, he slowly gets out the bed and gets the boxes of food off the table bringing them back over to the bed. He opens the pizza and the smell must wake Callum up as he’s rubbing his eyes and sniffing. Ben smiles at the sight next to him a sleepy cute Callum he’s just so beautiful. “Some for me?” Callum sleepily says and Ben passes him the piece he had in his hand for himself. “See told you it was a good idea to order more food than we needed didn’t I” Ben says giving a smirk and a wink to Callum. </p><p>They finish all the food and Ben puts the boxes back on the table, grabbing two bottles of water from the mini fridge. He’s not sure how much all the drinks in there cost he knows they’re not cheap but it’s one night away with his man and it doesn’t matter the price. He takes his towel off and takes Callum’s off him too, they shouldn’t of fell asleep in them really they could end up catching a cold with the wetness. He thinks about getting their sleep wear out the wardrobe but he’d rather sleep naked with his man. </p><p>He gets back in the bed and shuffles to Callum’s side passing him his water, Callum takes a few sips and gives Ben some of it. Callum then kisses Ben the tender way he always does before they sleep and wraps his arms around bens back pulling him in closer, Ben puts his head on his chest and let’s out a big breath, he’s never happier or feels safer than he does in Callum’s arms. They both fall asleep cuddled into eachother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Callum wakes up to a coldness beside him, he turns and sees there is no Ben in the bed with him. He’s confused for a second looking round the room and then he sees outside on the balcony Ben is stood looking out over onto the the street, he’s completely naked with the sunshine beaming down on him, his body looks gorgeous.</p><p>Callum is always so attracted to how confident Ben is within himself but he’s also confident naked which Callum could never be, he stretches out and wakes himself up.</p><p>Slipping himself out of the bed and finding his boxers on the floor from the night before, he slides them on because even though he loves how confident Ben is to walk around naked he’s far too shy to do the same.</p><p>He makes his way to the balcony doors and slides them open, met with a cheery “mornin sunshine” but Ben doesn’t turn around he’s still too busy watching the action on the street. Callum puts his arms around his waist and settles them on his stomach, receiving a content sigh from Ben.</p><p>He kisses bens neck and softly says “what an amazing view to wake up to in the morning my man naked with the sun beaming off him” Ben can feel Callum’s grin on his neck after he’s said it.</p><p>Ben now turns around into Callum and places a sweet kiss to his lips, “did you sleep well?” “Yeah slept the whole way through, all my stress had been relieved by some sexy man” Callum giggles back, Ben now pushing his crotch into Callum letting him know he’s ready for some morning delight.</p><p>Callum is about to take bens hand and walk him inside for some fun in the king size bed but Ben had other ideas, “excuse me mr. I didn’t get a room with a balcony to not have sex on it”. Callum now doesn’t know what to say he really isn’t used to all this spontaneous sex in different locations he’s only ever been used to a bed.</p><p>“You wait here I’ll be back in a second” Ben smirks at him, Callum sits on one of the chairs that are on the balcony next to a little table. Ben comes back out within seconds holding a small bottle of lube, “now this is your special time away so it’s only right that I’m the one doing the fucking” Ben pulls Callum up and tells him to bend over the side of the balcony. </p><p>Callum will never get used to how good his man makes him feel just by his words let alone his actions. He pulls off his boxers and spreads his legs, arching his back so Ben has a easier angle. Ben begins to kiss at the back of Callum’s neck and leaves a trail of kisses right down his back until he gets to his ass. He cups the cheeks and gives each a bite causing Callum to jerk forward. He then starts to slowly stroke his finger over Callum’s hole not yet putting a finger in just teasing the rim, he can sense Callum getting impatient so he lowers his head and starts to lick at Callum’s hole dragging his tongue up and down and swirling it around the rim. Sweet moans escape Callum’s mouth with whispers of “mmmm”.</p><p>He works on licking Callum’s hole for about 5 minutes before Callum is sternly saying “Ben I need you inside me now”. He dribbles some lube on his fingers and begins to enter one into Callum, Callum hisses at the first touch but sinks into as Ben pulls in and out before he adds another one, Callum loves when Ben fingers his hole he loves how soft bens fingers feel as they’re entering him. Ben can see that Callum is ready for him now so he dribbles some more lube on his cock and rubs it up and down to coat himself properly before he lines himself up with Callum.</p><p>He gently pushes the head in Callum’s tight hole so he doesn’t hurt him in the process, Callum whimpers at the sudden feel of fullness inside him. 

Ben pushes himself all the way in and waits for Callum to adjust, Callum pushes himself back wanting Ben to get to it and fuck him. This is all Ben needs to start to move he starts hard and slow pulling himself nearly all the way out and slamming right back into Callum getting sweet high moans as Callum’s body throws itself half over the wall, Ben has one hand on Callum’s waist and one hand pulling his hair so no matter how hard he slams Callum isn’t going far.</p><p>A few minutes later and Callum is wanting more he just wants a hard fast fucking now so he breathlessly lets out a “fuck me hard and fast Ben I want it” bens face lights up, he loves when his man isn’t embarrassed and tells him exactly what he wants.</p><p>Ben wants to give him exactly what he’s wanting so he starts to quicken his pace slamming hard into Callum repeatedly letting out his own moans into Callum’s neck while biting him. Callum is basically screaming with joy over the balcony wall and bens sure the people walking on the street are wondering where the noise is coming from. Ben reaches round Callum from his waist and grabs his hard cock knowing Callum will be close now so he pumps it at the same fast pace he’s fucking him and within minutes Callum is painting the wall and bens hand in his cum. Ben is now close himself so he brings his hand up to Callum’s mouth for him to lick his own cum off his fingers, Callum takes each of bens fingers in his mouth one by one sucking and licking. It’s enough to make Ben let out a loud moan and he’s cumming deep inside Callum collapsing on top of him, it’s a good thing Callum has the wall infront of him otherwise they’d both be on the floor right now.</p><p>They both stay like that for a while breathing heavily until Ben finally takes himself out of Callum and presses light kisses to his back. Callum lets out a laugh followed by “wow I think the whole of the street knew I was getting a good fuck” Ben chuckles at that and replies “well atleast they know your man takes good care of you”. They both stumble back into the room and throw themselves on the bed exhausted and satisfied.</p><p>They must fall asleep because some time later they’re woken up by the room phone ringing, Ben answers and all Callum hears him say is “okay Thankyou” Ben sighs when he puts the phone back down “even though I got late checkout it’s half 12 and we’ve gotta be out at 1”. He throws himself back down next to Callum kissing his neck and whispering “I wish we could stay here forever”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>